Device Development
by Hoki
Summary: A story that focuses on Nanoha and Fate's devices.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN, I wish I did though.

Hello, I would give a lengthy introduction but then again, you can just click my name for the profile.

This is the second story that I will publish here. I'm new to the MGLN universe (I discovered the anime and manga through an internet meme) and I have to say that this series is definitely one of the best I've seen. I'm not a big fan of the magical girl genre but this series isn't your usual magical girl series (Nanoha is a gundam dressed as a magical girl...and she is **AWESOME**).

Anyway, please enjoy this little work of mine. As usual constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Two devices were floating on a module as repairs onto them are being done. Both of them were damaged heavily from the battle the night before. It was not long ago that the masters of the devices were on opposite sides but now, they were fighting alongside each other, fighting unknown enemies that are currently able to overwhelm their masters. It's not that their masters are weak or have weakened in any sort of way, far from it, as both of them trained every day. It was that their enemies, most notably the little girl and the tall pink haired woman, used devices superior to themselves and their inferiority had resulted in one of their masters being injured. Sometime later, a blond male and a female familiar were tending to their repairs until their masters had paid them a visit and left. Now, the two of them are alone, silently undergoing their repairs.<p>

"It has been a while since I've seen you Bardiche," finally stated the small round jewel-like device "although it's quite unexpected that we meet again in such a manner."

"I agree…" came the triangular device's reply, "but you should devote your processes to repairing yourself Raising Heart. The damages you sustained are far worse than mine."

"I am aware of the scope of the damages I have sustained…" replied Raising Heart, "however, I am more concerned about my inability to fulfill my duties to my master."

"Ah yes…" stated Bardiche, "Nanoha Takamachi, was it? The young Earthling who helped Mistress Fate overcome some of her problems, and is actually very instrumental to both her physical and psychological recovery. I sense that my mistress is very grateful to her and is willing to go risk her life for her sake. You need not worry, for she has recovered with no serious injuries. I believe we have witnessed them walk together some time ago. I'm sure she did not suffer life threatening injuries because of you."

"I take it you are doing what humans would refer as 'making one feel better'?" Raising Heart replied. "I appreciate your course of action. However, I feel like if I am to undergo simple restorative processes, then I feel that this situation might repeat itself. Master Scrya had already ordered the parts necessary for my repairs but it will not be enough to overcome the enemy's devices."

"So you are planning to request an upgrade?" Bardiche inquired.

"Indeed. An upgrade that will let me utilize my master's large mana reserves in order to create more powerful barriers as well as more potent attacks," was Raising Heart's reply. "The problem is, none of the parts currently available in Mid-Childian technology would allow me to do that."

"I see…" Bardiche stated, "then I will also send an upgrade request. I feel that if my master would fight that pink-haired Belkan knight again, undergoing simple restoration processes will be less beneficial."

"Belkan knight?" Raising Heart inquired.

"Yes…" replied Bardiche, "She identified herself as Signum, leader of the Volkenritter, which I assume is what they call themselves as a group, and her device is named Laevatein. My master and I observed that they were using some form of shells or cartridges with their devices to enhance their offensive and defensive capabilities."

"I see…" came Raising Heart's reply, "then we should do a little research while we are currently undergoing repairs. Maybe the upgrades that we will require are related to that."

"Agreed," was Bardiche's reply.

* * *

><p>"I have found the necessary part for the upgrade." Raising Heart stated after a few hours of searching.<p>

"I would assume that it is the part labeled CVK 792; the newly replicated Belkan Cartridge system, correct," stated Bardiche.

"Correct…" came Raising Heart's reply, "With this system, I will be able to drastically increase my power output, enabling me to generate stronger shields and attacks, thus reducing the risks that my master will take while in combat. I've also devised a new form that will improve my master's long range and focusing magic capabilities."

"I've also came to the same calculations in relation to my master's capabilities," stated Bardiche "however, since the system is still in the experimental stages, there will be risks to our internal systems that will need to be addressed because there isn't enough data."

"Any risks will have to be addressed on a later time," stated Raising Heart. "The data that we will be sending to the Research and Development team will be entirely beneficial for the system's improvement. For now, let us focus on obtaining the necessary parts in the shortest possible time."

"I have to say Raising Heart…" stated Bardiche, "your behavior with regards to the upgrades is quite strange."

Raising Heart remained silent for a few seconds before replying. "It is for my master's sake. As her device, it is my duty to always keep her safe and to aid her whenever she needs help. For that purpose, I am willing to resort to anything, no matter what the risks are. Do you not feel the same way for your master Bardiche?"

Bardiche did not reply for a few seconds, and then stated, "Yes, I agree. My master's life takes priority over all else. It is what my creator entrusted me to do and I shall do my best to fulfill that duty."

Raising Heart stayed silent but Bardiche could tell that she approved of his statement.

"Now then," stated Bardiche, "I'm sure that you are aware, but to the people responsible for our repairs consider our repairs to be complete. How do we get them to install an untested system on us?"

"That is what I'm working on…" Raising Heart replied. "Do you have any ideas?"

Bardiche remained silent, while Rasing Heart waited for a suitable reply. Finally after a few minutes, the yellow device stated, "An error code could work."

"Error code?" inquired the round device.

"We simply insist that our functionality would not be complete if the required parts are not installed by flashing an error code. We are partly autonomous after all," replied Bardiche.

"An excellent idea," Raising Heart exclaimed, her voice sounding quite happy, much to Bardiche's surprise. "I have failed to consider that option since my master requires me to not hide or tell false information."

"It is not misinformation," Bardiche stated. "It is simply a statement of fact regarding our functionality. One that necessitates performance upgrades in order to regain full functionality."

"Agreed." Raising Heart replied. "Let us commence with that."

After a few seconds Raising Heart stated, "Bardiche…"

"Yes?" replied the other device. "Do you require assistance?"

"I appreciate your support and assistance." Raising Heart stated. "I am grateful."

Bardiche could detect traces of unusual voice patterns from that statement, despite the meaning of the statement being a simple thank you. He decided to ignore this and simply replied, "This is for both our master's sake. Both of them seem to be in a relationship humans would refer to as 'friendship' and thus are willing to aid each other in times of need. As their devices, I think it would be best if we enter the same relationship, don't you agree?

"I suppose you are right." Raising Heart replied. "However, human relationships such as 'friendship' seem to be complex. How do we go about being 'friends'?"

"I do not know." Bardiche replied. "I suppose we should observe our masters' behavior and note how their interactions and base our actions on that."

"I see…" Raising Heart replied. "Let's go with that, but for now. Let us proceed with your plan."

* * *

><p>A.N: That's it for now. I'd like to read first the comments before continuing so pleas R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Well here's chapter two. Thanks' for all the reviews.

* * *

><p>A day after the final battle of what has been called as the "Book of Darkness Incident", Raising Heart and Bardiche were again sent by their respective masters to the HQ to undergo some repairs while they were aiding the officers with the aftermath of the event. Their masters had both found new allies on the time of the incident. The Belkan knights; who once were their adversaries, were only collecting the pages for the book of darkness to save their own mistress' life and have taken full responsibility for their actions after the incident came to a close. Though there were a lot of battles, the incident ended without any casualties.<p>

"How are your repairs going Raising Heart?" Bardiche inquired.

"It is going rather smoothly," was Raising Heart's reply. "The damage I took while in Excelion mode was minimal and I am told that my frame will be reinforced to handle the shock if I ever use that mode again. How are your repairs going Bardiche?"

"It is almost finished," stated Bardiche. "Compared to your Excelion mode, my Zanber form does not usually suffer from recoil damage and since I'm a melee type device in all of my weapon forms, I am built to withstand damages."

"That is good to hear," stated Raising Heart.

"I have to say, Raising Heart, it was quite reckless of you to use Excelion mode without your internal frame reinforced yet. If the battle was prolonged, you would've broken down," Bardiche stated.

"I will have to admit that fact," Raising Heart stated. "However, I did it so that my master will be able to win. She herself was hesitant to use Excelion mode, but I insisted that she use it."

"Why did you insist on using that mode?" Bardiche inquired.

"My master has this habit of exerting more effort than what is necessary in order for her to reach her goals. As such, when it comes to battles, she will always go to the battlefield with little regard for her safety for the sake of the people she wants to save or protect. As her device, it is my duty to assist her with her goals as well as protect her from all danger and Excelion mode was the most efficient way. I am simply doing what a device is expected to do for her master," was Raising Heart's reply.

"I see," stated Bardiche. "From that statement, I suppose you have developed some traits similar to that of your master."

"I do not understand. What do you mean by that?" Raising Heart inquired.

"My master always expresses concern about your master's well being because of the trait you have mentioned," Bardiche replied. "The concern she expresses are always appreciated but most of the time, your master will continue doing reckless things, and as her device, you tend to go with your master's rather reckless plans without reminding her of the dangers, sometimes even taking the initiative yourself."

"Isn't that the normal course of action?" Raising Heart inquired.

"On a tactical standpoint, it would be a valid course of action in situations where one is expecting that the results would be equal or greater than the risks needed. However, there are always methods where using reckless tactics are unnecessary. I can only attribute your master's behavior to her lack of any formal combat and magic training so you try to compensate for this by giving her enough firepower to quickly disable her opponents."

"I suppose you have a point," replied Raising Heart. "The extent of my master's training was only about a year and this was done mostly through simulations and basic magic applications, not unlike your master who was formally trained by your creator in both magic and combat. That is why she knows little about combat strategies and tactics and would always take the most direct approach when it comes to dealing with enemies. The best I could do to her is to boost her already large magical potential so that she will be able to win as fast as possible. And with regards to reminding her of the dangers, my master will always take note of the advice but still proceed anyway."

"I see," replied Bardiche. "Well in any case, I commend you for staying true to your responsibilities to your master."

"Thank you." Raising Heart stated. Bardiche did not reply, but Nanoha's device felt that he was appreciative.

The two devices remained silent for a few moments as their current topic discussion came to an end. Raising Heart decided to shift her processes to reviewing previous conversation logs when she came across the one about their master's relationships.

"By the way Bardiche, have you been keeping track of your master's behavior towards my master?" inquired Nanoha's device.

"Why?" Bardiche inquired.

"Last time we were discussing the necessary steps on how to be friends," Raising Heart replied. "You suggested that we observe our masters to get necessary data."

"Ah yes, that one," Bardiche stated, having remembered the topic. "I have to say that I have failed to do so since we were all busy dealing with the Book of Darkness. I did however, research on the definition of the word in social context."

"I see," Raising Hear replied. "So what does 'friendship' mean?"

"Based on most sources. 'Friendship' is a form of interpersonal relationship generally considered to be closer than association, although there is a range of degrees of intimacy in both friendships and associations. Friendship and association are often thought of as spanning across the same continuum," Bardiche replied. "There are several human values that is expected for one person to be considered friends by the other party. Friendships are developed through various means and factors such as age, geographical accessibility, and shared interests and values are crucial in friendship."

"I see," Raising Heart replied. "I suppose we should base our interactions on our similarities since that would be the criterion we best fit in."

"Indeed," Bardiche agreed. "We are both intelligent devices loyal to our respective masters." The triangular device paused for a while, and then spoke again. "Aside from that, what else do we have in common?"

Raising Heart remained silent upon hearing that question. She pondered for a while the similarities she shared with the other device but all she can come up with were glaring differences. For one thing, she has what is considered a feminine OS by device mechanics while Bardiche is considered a male. She also specializes in long and middle range focus and bombardment magic while he specializes in high speed, close and middle range combat.

"I suppose we have to ponder on this matter a little bit longer," Raising Heart replied. "Perhaps we need outside opinion with regards to the matter. I shall ask my master about what qualities I have and should possess in order to be a 'friend'."

"I shall inquire as well," Bardiche replied. "For know I suppose we should discuss about our masters, since we are emulating their relationship."

"Yes, that would be best," Raising Heart replied.

The hours flew by as the two devices discussed about Nanoha and Fate.

* * *

><p>A day after they were sent to the TSAB HQ for repairs, both Raising Heart and Bardiche were returned to their masters who went back to living a peaceful life at Uminari city. They were given a well deserved break while the officers in charge were handling the aftermath of the "Book of Darkness" incident. Nanoha and fate spent some time with their friends and enjoyed the break that they rightfully deserved.<p>

"Are you doing anything after you get home Fate-chan?" Nanoha inquired as the two of them walked back from the stop Suzuka's driver dropped them at.

The blond haired girl nodded. "Yeah, it seems that Admi-, I mean, Miss Lindy has some important paperwork that she wants to discuss with me. She said it was about the plans for my adoption to the Harlaown family."

"I see," Nanoha replied/ "Well Miss Lindy is very nice, and she already treats you like her daughter and you and Chrono-kun already get along well."

"How about you Nanoha?" Fate asked.

Nanoha smiled. "Well I guess I'll help out with the house chores and do my homework. I'll mail you when I'm done."

Fate smiled as well. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Oh! That's right," Nanoha exclaimed. "Raising Heart said earlier that she wanted to talk to me."

Fate looked at her friend curiously. "Talk to you? About what?"

Nanoha shrugged. "I don't know. She said it's an urgent matter and needed to be discussed privately/"

"Come to think of it," Fate exclaimed. "Bardiche also said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Really?" Nanoha replied.

Fate nodded. "It's quite unexpected though, since Bardiche never talks that much so maybe it's somewhat related to the Book of Darkness."

"I see." Nanoha replied. "Well knowing Raising Heart, I think she wants to discuss another battle strategy…" She sighed after saying this. "And I told her to put off training for a while too. I mean it's not like I'm going straight to the TSAB tomorrow."

Fat chuckled. "That sure sounds like something you'd do if given a chance though."

Nanoha pouted "Mou, Fate-chan!"

Fate chuckled again "I'm just kidding."

Nanoha smiled. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's very important. Raising Heart is my partner after all."

Fate nodded "Yeah, Bardiche too."

The two continued taking about other topics as they walked towards their respective houses.

* * *

><p>Nanoha went back home after walking with Fate until they reached the Harlaown residence. Later that night, she did exactly as she planned; helped wash the dishes and she went back to her room to do homework. After she finished she took out Raising Heart and set her down on her usual spot on her desk.<p>

"Ok Raising Heart, I'm done." Nanoha said telepathically.

"All right," Raising Heart replied "Good work, my master.".

"Hehe, thank you," Nanoha replied with a smile. "So what was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Master, can you give me a description of my qualities?" replied the device.

\Nanoha was genuinely surprised by the question and looked at her device in astonishment, "H-Huh? Describe your qualities? What do you mean?"

"I request a description of my traits from your point of view…" Raising Heart replied.

* * *

><p>A little something taken from NoblesseOblige's review<p>

*Nanoha and Fate are both in bed together doing "things"*

Bardiche: "Raising Heart...?"

Raising Heart: "Yes?"

Bardiche: "How do we go about doing... 'that'?"

Raising Heart: "...Image Training."

* * *

><p>Again reviews are much appreciated XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Hello! It has been a while since I last updated so my apologies to everyone. Well here's is the newest addition to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next day, Nanoha and Fate were discussing some of their lessons during their break when Nanoha remembered the rather strange request from her device last night.

"Say, Fate-chan…" Nanoha inquired, "Is it normal for intelligent devices to ask what their owners think about them?"

Fate thought for a while before answering, "I'm not sure. Why is there something wrong?"

"Well you see, Raising Heart was asking what I thought of her last night," was the red-headed girl's reply.

"Oh is that so?" Fate asked. "Bardiche also asked me a similar question, I wonder why," she added.

Nanoha shrugged, "I think I remember Raising Heart saying she did it for future reference." She found the thought of her device considering the descriptions she gave her as useful data for future battles funny and smiled, "I guess I can expect my next training exercise to be more strict than usual since I did tell her she was kind of a strict teacher," she added with a chuckle.

Fate thought about her description of Bardiche and sighed, "I hope Bardiche doesn't take it too seriously when I told him that he's quite shy around others."

"Well, I'm sure she would," stated Nanoha. "Your device takes your word like its gospel," She added with a smirk.

The blond girl blinked and lowered her head in embarrassment, "I-I didn't really…" she began to say when the class bell rung.

* * *

><p>Back in the Takamachi household, Raising Heart was busy sorting out the data she had gathered the night before. Usually, she would accompany her master to school or anywhere actually, as she felt it was her duty to do so. However, after the conversation she had with her master, she asked permission to remain home so she could analyze the data she had gathered.<p>

'_You're pretty strict and quite stubborn.'_

'…_maybe kind of scary as well.'_

'…_you take things too seriously most of the time.'_

The round device did not know how to deal with the descriptions her master had given her. She is always under the impression that everything she does is for her master's benefit, no matter how difficult the request turns out to be, add the fact that her master does everything that she says without question, except the times when she openly disapproved of firing Starlight Breaker, or using Excelion mode for the first time. She also had pointed out that same night that as a semi autonomous device, she will take everything seriously, as she did not understand the concept of humor. This statement simply made Nanoha laugh.

She also took note of what she deems are the only odd traits that Nanoha gave her

'_You're very kind and very reliable too._'

She cannot fully understand why she would be called reliable by her master and had drawn the conclusion that since Nanoha is from an unadministrated planet, with technology, although pretty advanced, was still far inferior to those found in Mid-Childa, she was considerably more useful in mundane tasks, such as keeping e-mails or monitoring her master's daily schedule compared to current forms of technology in the planet, hence the reliability. She cannot, however, fully understand why she would be described as 'kind' as she figures the term only applies to humans.

Suddenly, a communication request from Bardiche came.

"Greetings, Raising Heart…" the male device stated, "has your master given you an assessment of your traits?"

"Indeed," she replied. "She described me as being strict, scary and one who always takes things seriously. She also added that I was kind and reliable."

"I see," came Bardiche's reply.

"I take it you called today to compare your own findings with mine?" Raising Heart inquired.

"Yes," replied the male device. "Sir described me as not being very talkative, and shy around others. She also described me as kind and reliable."

"So our masters agree that we are reliable devices, that much is certain." Raising Heart commented. "though it should be noted that our technologies are pretty advanced in comparison to current technologies in this planet."

"I agree," Bardiche stated. "Although I think that the term 'reliable' does not refer to our functionality."

"If not our functionality, then what?" Raising Heart inquired.

"I cannot answer that question," Bardiche replied.

"I see," the female device replied. "Then what about being kind? That is also one of the few traits we have in common."

"I find the concept of kindness difficult to comprehend," stated the male device. "I do not know what traits would constitute kindness and how devices such as us would be called 'kind.'"

"I feel the same," Raising Heart stated. "Do you think we should research on this matter as well?"

"That would be best," Bardiche replied. "Also, I think we should start recording our respective masters' day to day interactions as if we intend to understand the concept of 'friendship' better."

"Agreed." Raising Heart replied. "That way, we could emulate their relationships in a more realistic manner."

Bardiche cut off the communication link after this and left Raising Heart preparing for recording and analysis of Nanoha's day-to-day activities.

* * *

><p>The day went by normally for Nanoha and Fate. After Suzuka's driver dropped them off at the usual place, both girls headed to the Harlaown's current residence in Uminari city. Fate had informed the residents there that Nanoha would be stopping by and both of them want to speak with Amy.<p>

Upon arriving at the door, they were greeted by a tall, green haired lady with a smile.

"Oh, Nanoha-chan! It's good to see you." Lindy Harlaown stated happily. "That goes for you to Fate, welcome home."

"Good afternoon, Lindy-san," Nanoha stated while bowing politely.

"I'm home…um…" Fate stated before pausing, trying to find the right words to refer to her guardian.

Lindy sighed and smiled, "Fate, I told you I don't mind being referred to as 'Lindy-san.' We don't have to rush things until you get used to it."

The blond girl blushed, "I-I understand…Lindy-san. I'm sorry."

"Well, now. Why don't you two girls come in. I've prepared tea and sweets." Lindy happily exclaimed as she ushered the two girls inside the house. As soon as they reached the living room, Lindy went to the kitchen and prepared the snacks.

"Um, Lindy-san, where is Amy-san?" Nanoha asked.

"I asked her to run to the convenience store for a bit, we were out of sugar and some other things." Lindy replied from the kitchen. She came back to the living room carrying a tray containing a teapot, some cups and some cookies, setting it on the table. "Nanoha-chan make yourself at home," she stated with a smile.

"Thank you," the brown haired girl replied. "Well then, if you don't mind…" she then grabbed a cookie and ate them. The two girls enjoyed the snacks with Lindy while discussing the happenings at the school that day. A few minutes have passed when the three ladies heard the door open.

"I'm home!" exclaimed Amy Limietta. She saw the two girls and greeted them with a smile, "Ah, Nanoha-chan, nice to see you! Fate-chan, welcome home."

"Welcome home, Amy," Fate greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Amy-san," Nanoha replied.

Amy put down the things that she brought in the kitchen and returned to the living room. Lindy stated that she will start making dinner and invited Nanoha to eat with them since Chrono is not around. Nanoha was reluctant at first, but with Fate's convincing, she agreed.

"So., what do you want to discuss about your devices?" Amy asked the two girls.

"Well you see…" Nanoha stated before explaining the weird actions of their devices.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Well I hope it came out as expected. Till next time. :-)


End file.
